Wish I Could See You
by ALlover29
Summary: Human AU. Dean is normal but his new neighbor is a little strange. Boy kiss, don't like don't read. Review please you know I love it.


Dean was a normal guy. He had a normal brother, who was on his way to becoming a (very) successful lawyer. He had a normal life, on a normal street, in a normal house. But that all changed when the new neighbor moved in.

Dean looked out his window for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. The moving truck was louder than anything on the entire street. He scanned the workers, looking for the guy that was moving in. Then he caught sight of the man sitting on the porch with a Labrador sprawled at his feet. _That has to be him!_ Dean thought. From this distance he could make out a pale blue t-shirt and black pants. Then the man tilted his head as the Labrador sat up and nudged his arm. The man then looked in Dean's direction. Dean let the curtain fall over the window and gulped loudly.

"Oh God, what if he saw me? He probably thinks I'm a creep!" He yelled at himself.

-o-

A knock sounded on the door but Dean didn't answer it, thinking it was someone selling something. There was always the possibility it was another neighbor but Dean was the outcast and no one wanted anything to do with him. Then the knocking wouldn't stop and Dean had had enough. He raced to the door, a candy cane in his teeth, and flung open the door.

"What the heck do you-" Dean yelled but was cut off by a loud bark.

"Oh crap!" Dean squeaked and promptly fell backwards. The candy falling on the ground. The dog immediately snatched it up and swallowed it.

"Hey!" Dean whined, "That was mine." Then realization hit him and he looked up. The man from next door was standing there calmly. He was wearing sunglasses. Dean immediately stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry, your dog just scared me." Dean said. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"This is Gabriel. My name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you. May I ask what your name is?" Dean raised an eyebrow but shook Castiel's hand.

"The name's Dean." Castiel smiled.

"Dean." Castiel rolled the name over his tongue and grinned.

"Do you need something?" Dean asked then realized that it might have sounded rude.

"I have a strange request." Castiel said. Dean smiled, this man was strange but Dean kinda liked him.

"What is it?" Dean asked. He had been bored out of his mind.

"Can you come over and look at a statue in my backyard?" Castiel asked quickly. Dean was confused.

"Please?" Castiel said. Dean immediately softened, the man was practically pleading.

"Okay...uh...sure." Dean stuttered out. He stepped out of the doorway and closed the door. Only Castiel hadn't moved out of the way and they were nearly touching, chest to chest. Then the dog let out a bark and Castiel took a small step back. Then the dog started pulling him from Dean's porch and Dean followed. They went in through a door in the fence.

"Wow." Dean said in awe. Everything was so green and flowers were blooming.

"Is it beautiful?" Castiel asked. Dean tilted his head in confusion but shook it off.

"Yeah, it's really something. I can't grow anything, it always dies a day or two later." Dean sighed. Dean heard Castiel chuckle. When they reached the center of the garden Dean stood awestruck. A statue of an angel stood at least six feet high. It was beautiful in Dean's opinion. Then he noticed it was a weeping angel. But it had a slight smile.

"The realtor said there was an angel statue but she didn't tell me what kind." Castiel turned in Dean's direction,"What does it look like?" Dean was stunned.

"Why do you want me to tell you what it looks like? Can't you see it?" Dean asked. Castiel sighed and reached up to take off his sunglasses. Pale blue eyes stood out from his handsome face. It all clicked right then.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Dean quickly apologized. It didn't even occur to him that Castiel was blind.

"It's quite alright, I'm good at hiding it." Castiel chuckled, his eyes staring unseeingly.

"So Gabe is your seeing eye dog, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Cas? Gabe? So you like nicknames, huh?" Cas chuckled but didn't object to the nickname. Dean marked it as a win and smiled.

"So will you tell me?" Cas asked and gestured in the statue's direction.

"It's a weeping angel, she's crying but she's smiling too. Weird." Dean commented. Cas just kept smiling. Dean put Cas's smile under his list of favorite things.

-o-

Since the 'statue' conversation, Dean visited Cas regularly. They would talk and laugh about anything that came to mind. Gabriel had come to like Dean, well after Dean fed him a couple candy canes.

So he was walking to Cas's place when he heard a sobbing sound. Coming from Cas's backyard. He ran to see what had happened and saw a sad sight. The bushes and flowers of Cas's garden were strewn across the ground, having been chopped off. Then Dean saw Cas and his heart broke. Cas was attacking the vegetation with gardening shears while crying his eyes out. Gabriel was pacing back and forth, well out of the way of Cas. Dean stood back as well. Eventually, Cas threw the shears to the side and fell to his knees, hands coming up to his face, trying to wipe away the tears but failing. Dean approached Cas like he was a wounded animal.

"Cas," Dean said quietly and Cas startled," Cas, what happened? You ruined your garden." Cas wiped furiously at his face and turned away from Dean's voice.

"I'm blind, that's what happened!" Cas yelled and this time Dean was surprised, he had never heard Cas raise his voice.

"I'm blind! I'll never see another dawn or sunset! I'll never see another person!" Then he whispered, "And I'll never see you." Dean knelt in front of Cas and hugged him. Cas then took the opportunity to bury his face in Dean's neck and cry until he couldn't anymore. Dean pulled back and looked at the broken man.

Cas's eyes were a little puffy but not majorly. His blue eyes were so pale and no emotion was shone in them.

"Cas, next time don't kill the vegetation." Dean tried to joke. Cas smiled a small smile and pulled away from Dean.

"Dean, what do you look like?" Cas asked but Dean could only smile.

"Well, I am known for my stunning looks and charm." Cas laughed at this.

"Actually, I have green eyes. I'm around five foot ten. God, that sounds like a dating profile. Uh, I don't really know what to tell you." Dean confessed. Cas lifted a hand and tilted his head.

"Can I map your face?" He asked. Dean nodded and closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to Cas's hand. Cas's brought up both his hands and felt Dean's jaw.

"You have a strong jaw." His hands traveled to Dean's cheekbones and nose.

"Nice cheekbones and a thin nose with a slight hump on the bridge." Then he traveled to Dean's eyes and eyebrows.

"Nice eyelashes, proud brow, and normal sized eyebrows."

"Normal sized eyebrows?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Shush." Cas threatened and Dean shut up. Then he moved into Dean's hair.

"Soft hair." Cas practically purred. Dean crossed his arms defensively.

"I don't have girl hair." He objected.

"And your lips." Cas said as if he were stating a fact. Dean tensed up with Cas's hands still running through his hair. Cas leaned in and waited. Dean felt magnetized and leaned forward also. Their lips met and they both wanted more. Dean moved his hands to cup Cas's face and draw him in closer. Then when they parted they smiled at each other.

"And your lips are soft and you taste like apple pie." Cas finished.

"I love pie." Dean said and leaned in close to Cas. Cas leaned in slowly and rested his forehead against Dean's, guided by Dean's hand.

"I could get used to pie." Cas joked and then Dean kissed him lightly.


End file.
